So I Wont Stop Dying, Wont Stop Crying
by SuicidalVampireFreak
Summary: When Gerard was in high school and had many problems Frank came and he wasnt helping .  Frerard
1. Love at first class

P.O.V Gerard

I sat there starring at the fucking dull whiteboard tapping my pen on the desk and waiting for this fucking lesson to end.

"Fucking faggot! Stop it!" I heard the stupid homophobic dude in front of me say. "Fuck you" I answered under my breath. God, how I hate this school, getting bullied for being fucking gay. School of Homophobes!

"Mister Way, what were we just talking about?" I heard the teacher (That also hated me) shout.

"Uh- something about- uhh..." I answered quiet shyly as the whole fucking class burst out laughing, at me of course. Then the quiet unexpectedly door opened and a new student entered and god he was quite cute. Had i fallen in love? I don't think so. But he was quiet cute i couldn't deny that. He walked up to the teacher and it was quiet obvious he was shy.

"Im Frank, im new and got told this is my new class." He said in a cute, squeaky voice.

"Ah, yes Frank! Sit down!" The teacher said turning back to the white board. Frank looked scared and scanned the room slowly.

"Where?" He asked quietly and i was barely able to hear him. The teacher turned back to the class and scanned to room and his eyes rested on me. Oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit, shit! I could see the teacher wasn't happy about it either.

"Sit next to Gerard" Her voice lowered when she mentioned my name

"And whos Gerard" Frank asked confused. Everyone stared at me as if i was a freak, but in their eyes i always was a freak right? Frank looked at me and smiled lightly and i blushed! Blushed? WTF! I didn't need to do that and as i blushed a heard people saying faggot. Fuck them!

"Hey new guy, id be careful if i was you!" Said a girl in the front row. Frank shot her and questioning glance "He's gay" She added and chuckled. "As gay as gay boys can be!" She said and started laughing with her friends. Frank walked up to me pretending he didn't hear what the girl said when it was pretty obvious he heard it, the whole class heard it even the teacher that's why the teacher started laughing.

"Hey!" Frank said as he sat down next to me. I felt my whole body trying to move next to him. Dammit.

"Uh-Hi." I said and trying to smile but it turned to a frown. Dammit Gerard! Stop making it obvious you like him! Grow the fuck up!

"Wazzup?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered blankly. Great! Now you're pretending your mad at him or something!

"What did I do wrong?" He asked looking at me worried.

"Oh, nothing! Seriously... Its just like, uh I don't know. Mood swings!" Yeah great! Like he'll believe that.

"Oh, ok." He said locking his gaze on my eyes and stupid me looked back at his eyes and we just sat there, staring at each others eyes for about 15 minutes when someone shouted at us "Faggot, you making him gay as well?" I wasn't sure who that was but that was enough for me to look away blushing. He couldn't be gay! He just could! I had to distract myself from him so I just took out my book and started drawing batman. I saw him glancing at the picture and thanks to my too slow reaction he took the piece of paper out of my book and stared at it.

"Wow, Gerard your a great drawer!" He said and it sounded totally honest

"Thanks!" I said blushing

"Can I keep it?" He asked. Wow, he wanted to keep my piece of paper. I was speechless.

"Yeah, sure but under one rule."

"And whats that?"

"You wont say its mine!" That made him laugh and god he had such a beautiful laugh!

"Sure, but why? I mean your such a great drawer! One of the best ones I have ever seen to be honest!" He said. And he seemed pretty serious

"Then you haven't seen a lot!" I said, I mean I know I draw good but come on lets not exaggerate!

The bell rang then. I stood up straight away and slid my book back, but let my comic and song lyrics fall out of my bag.

"Oh shit!" I said but too late Frank picked it up.

"Your a singer?" He asked and straight away I snatched it away from him and stormed off with it, then halfway through going to the cafeteria I realised I had forgotten my bag. Oh fuck. I couldn't go back. I'll get it later but I cant face another moment with Frank, god why was he so attractive.

"GERARD ARTHUR WAY!" i heard a familiar voice from behind so he turned to face Mikey and Ray facing him, I stared at them wide eyed.

"Did we freak you out or something?" Ray asked

"Earth to Gerard!" Mikey said laughing,

"Uhh sorry guys! Hey! Wazzup? " I asked shyly.

"THE FUCKING SKY!" Mikey replied and Ray slapped him in the head.

"What was that for Raymond?"

"Raymond WTF?" I asked

"Haha, Mikey's been on skittles and coffee!" Ray answered rolling his eyes

"Wait how? Were in a school!"

"Before school he bought it thats why he didn't want you to go school with him!" Ray anwesred still laughing

"And you didn't buy me coffee? How could you? After everything we've been through!" I said trying to sound offended.

"Gerard chill!" Mikey said laughing

"Hey! GERARD! WAIT!" I heard a voice from behind me. SHIT! FUCKING SHIT!

"Whos that?" Mikey asked tugging my shoulder as I didn't realise I was practically running so I HAD to slow down.

"Thats Frank. Hes New." I answered blankly

"You like him right?" Mikey whispered to my ear

"What makes you say that?" I asked wowe'd

"Im your fucking brother Gerard, I know that kind of stuff!" He whispered again. Thank god he was whispering.

Then Frank touched my shoulder and I felt my whole body shiver and I nearly fainted and I heard Mikey chuckled so I shot him evils and he just winked and went away with Ray chatting and not looking back at me! How I sometimes loved Mikey! He was the best brother I could wish for.

"Uh Gerard, you forgot your bag!" Franie said and handed me my bag back. Frankie? WTF? God, I was really being stupid! I took the bag and smiled at my staidness.

"Yeah, thanks! Sorry for before, its just I had a hard day and stuff! Im really sorry!" I said and smiled again.

"Your forgiven Gerard!" He said and pulled me into a hug, and god how I love that! It was perfect. We heard a couple of faggots but we ignored it. Then he pulled away. Fuck, he pulled away! I now felt so cold and empty!

"Do you want to hang out with us today?" I asked, its the least I could do.

"Yeah! Sure thanks!" He answered.

And the whole the way went past, I found out me and Frankie have all the lessons together so that's a relief! Frank and the guys got on well and stuff. I guess this is a beginning of a crazy and fun new friendship! We even invited Frank later to our house for band practice as we found out Frank can play guitar and we needed a new guitar player...


	2. The Band

**Sorry for the long break but i was REALLY busy! Hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing this! I will be updating every week on a Monday or Tuesday... Sometimes 2 times a week :D**

**ENJOY XOXO **

-Band practice-

Today the band practice was at mine and Mikey house which i guess was a plus as our parents were out of town, so we could make as much noise as we wanted. I sat on the sofa in the basement waiting for the guys to come, when Mikey sat next to me.

"So the Frank guy" Mikey said laughing, fuck why did he have to remember stuff so good.

"Yeah? What about Frank?" I said trying to sound as casual and careless as possible

"What do you like about him? Does he like you? Did you tell him? When will you tell him?-" does he seriously think i'll answer all those question "-Is he cute? Do you think hes a good kisser-" I tottaly didn't expect that question, but imagine him and me kissing... His sweet lips touching mine... "-do you think he ever had Sex?"

"WHOA MIKEY! SEX? SERIOUSLY?"

"What? Dont tell me you didn't think about sex! I mean come on i know you'll dre-"

Luckily Mikey didn't have time to finish the dreadful sentence because the guys have arrived.

"HEY WAYS!" Frankie shouted as he jumped unto the couch between me and Mikey

"Hey midget!" Mikey said teasingly

"Dont involve my height into this it isn't my fault!"

"Yeah sure small!" Mikey said as he stood up and walked over to his bass

"Hi guys!" Ray said walking through the door and strumming his guitar on the way

"You play?" Frank asked Ray as he skipped to him

"You betcha! Do you?"

"Yeahhhh... I bet i play better then you!"

"Then why aren't you in a band then?"

"Because im too good for anyband!"

"Yep sure you are!"

"Shut up!" Frank said punching Ray playfully on the arm and he walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder which made a shiver run down my spine

"What do you play?" Frank whispered teasingly into my ear.

"I don't play..."

"HE SINGS LIKE A DIVA!" Mikey shouted grinning

"Geez, thanks Mikey!" I shouting back giving Mikey the evils

"Anything for you brother!" Mikey shouted back sniggering

"Oh so that what the lyrics where about... Can i listen to you guys? PLEASEEEE!" Frank said pulling back and making puppy dog eyes, which actually made him look like a cute innocent puppy that nobody could resist, or maybe only me

"Yeah sure!" I said trying to look away from his very cute poppy dog eyes

"THANKS GEEEETARD!" Frank said pulling me into a casual MAN hug. Yes a man hug! Man hug too not only women and couples! Ok stop daydreaming and get to work you need to impress the little guy. Wait little? Im being hightist. Im not like Mikey.

"Gerard? GET THE FUCK HERE AND SING! I only have half an hour!" Ray shouted distancing me from my mind. So i stood up and Frank flashed me the thumbs up as i walked to the microphone.

"Skyline and turnstiles?" I asked the guys

"Yep!" Mikey and Ray said at the same time as they started playing so all that was left for me is to sing my shitty heart out and hope Frankie doesn't die...

"_You're not in this alone_

_Let me break this awkward silence_

_Let me go, go on record_

_Be the first to say I'm sorry_

_Hear me out, _

_And if you take me down_

_Or would you lay me out_

_And if the world needs something better_

_Let's give them one more reason now, now, now_

_We walk in single file_

_We light our rails and punch our time_

_Ride escalators colder than a cell_

_This broken city sky like butane on my skin_

_stolen from my eyes_

_Hello Angel, tell me where are you_

_Tell me where we go from here_

_Tell me we go from..._

_And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes_

_Our memories blanket us with friends we know like fallout vapors_

_Steel corpses stretch out towards an ending sun, scorched and black_

_It reaches in and tears your flesh apart_

_As ice cold hands rip into your heart_

_That's if you've still got one that's left inside that cave you call a chest_

_And after seeing what we saw, can we still reclaim our innocence_

_And if the world needs something better, let's give them one more reason now_

_This broken city sky like butane on my skin_

_stolen from my eyes_

_Hello Angel, tell me where are you_

_Tell me where we go from here_

_Tell me we go from here" _I took a breath and turned to Frank who was staring at me mouth open. "We suck so bad do we?" I said laughing nervously.

"I told you we suck!" Ray said

"We so do NOT suck!" Mikey shouted throwing skittles at me and Ray. Seriously where does he get all the skittles from? I mean so many skittles...

"You guys. You guys do not suck! You are like the best band i ever heard! Your like gods!" Frank said with a honest tone and a grin on his face.

"Uhhh... Wow! Thanks!" Were we really that good? I thought we sucked this was just like a part time all for fun thing... I never thought we were good or anything...

"Seriously you guys should go public and do gigs and stuff! You guys would be so very popular!" Frank said smiling ar Ray and Mikey high fived.

"But we would need a drummer for that wouldn't we? I mean you can hear something missing!" Ray noted

"Nope you guys are good like that... But i know a drummer. Hes like a master drummer but hes a bit older then you guys!" As Frank said that i saw something light up in Mikey and Ray's eyes. Something like determination and hope.

"Cool! But how old?"Mikey asked

"About 19 and a half... But hes awesome! Hes like a ninja tutrtle!" Frank laughed. "If you want i can get him to come here next week or something?"

"YEAH! THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Mikey said jumping on Frankie and due to Frank being so small and Mikey being so big they ended up on the floor and laughing. Ray rolled his eyes at the two guys

"Frank, i could use a support guitarist and as you seem so confident in playing guitar would you mind being out guitarist?" Ray said

"What? Me in a band...? With you guys? Thats like a dream come true! Of course i would love to be in a band with you guys! " Frank said enthusiastically like a 4 year old child as he stood up and started jumping up and down and running around the room.

"Great! And guys i seriously need to go im already 15 minutes late!" Ray said running out of the room "See ya guys!"

"Ray do you mind if i walk you home?" Mikey asked winking at me secretly

"Whatever Mikes! Just hurry up!" Ray said grabbing Mikey and running out with my brother

And this left me and Frank alone in a room... Fuck this will be hard...

** Hiya, I will not update until i get at least 2 reviews negative or positive... I need to know if the story is worth carrying on! Thanks  
>XOXO<strong>


	3. I dont love you

Heyyy, sorry i didnt update before but i couldnt; holiday -.- Ill stop talking and do the rubbish story

XOXO

* * *

><p>I just stared at Frankie not saying anything and not daring to move a inch<p>

"Uhhh, Gerard? Why are you looking at me like that?" Frank said staring back at me grinning. shit.

"I am? Sorry i didnt realise its illegal to look at someone" I anwsered sounding bitchy which i didnt want to sound like but i couldnt help it. I was annoyed. Why did Mikey leave me alone with him? Oh yeah because Mikey knows my secret and being the 'nice' brother he is he left me alone

"Seriously do you hate me or something? I mean when the others are around your a nice little bitch but when they leave BAM you turn into this fucktard!"

"Sorry but it isnt my fault i..." Luckily i finnished the sentence in time. Fuck i nearly said Sorry it isnt my fault i love you. Oh god then id be fucked!

"It isnt your fault your what? A IDIOT?" Frank shouted and he looked as angry as fuck. Goddammit why must i mess everything up? What can i do now?

"Frankie im sorry! I didnt mean to" Was the best thing i could come up with, i could only hope it was good enough.

"DONT YOU SAY YOUR FUCKING SORRY!" Frank shouted and he slaped me and i could feel my heart smash into a million tiny piecies. I could feel my legs give up under me as i collapsed on the floor and started crying my eyes out. I felt numb. And then right then he left. He left me alone. I felt as if someone tore my inside out. I couldnt move or talk i could only cry.

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT IMMA POST MORE SOON AS I CANT WRITE MORE SOON! IMMA POST SATURDAY! **


	4. Thank Your For The VENOM

P.O.V Frank

I know that what i did was wrong but Gerard seriously pissed me off, what did i ever do to that motherfucker? Fuck him, i don't give a fuck about him, i'll find some better friends. I took out my keys lazily and unlocked the front door.

"Mum, im home!" I shouted at my mum, hoping she wont want to talk to me

"Im in the living room sweetie! I want to talk to you!" Consider this my lucky day, i guess i had no choice but to go to the living room and be as casual as possible.

"Yeah, what?" I asked sounding normal

"How was your first day? Did you make some new friends?" Why lie i might as well tell her the truth

"Yeah, friends and a enemy" I told her

"Ahhh, you always need to make a enemy don't you?"She chuckled "Oh and i hope you don't mind but i invited my new friend over, and she has two sons which will come here with her" I felt my heart stop

"What?"

"My friend. She has two sons Mikey Way and Gerard Way. There coming here. They go to your school"

Yeah Gerard Way my enemy. The guy that has a crush on me is coming here. Oh Joy.

-TIME LAPS- P.O.V GERARD

Mikey came later, happy as fuck. I got myself together and locked myself in my room before Mikey came, i had thought a lot of suicidal thoughts but then... I might wait some time, " alcohol will have to do for no" I said to no-one really as i took 3 sips of vodka then hid it under my bed. The rest will come later, i don't want my parents or brother finding out. Not yet anyway.

"Gerard Arthur Way! IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE WERE GOING OUT!" I heard my mum shout, she was pissed off and i don't blame her, so i quickly wiped my eyes and mouth and brushed my hair with my hands and put some eye liner on, not caring if its done straight or not, and headed out to the living room to find Mikey sitting on the couch with yet another pack if skittles and my mum looking at me and smiling.

"Where going to your friends house!" She said

"What who?" I asked curious

"Frank Iero" Mikey said smiling and throwing a skittle at me

"WHO?"I asked not sure if i hear right

"Ya know. Frankie? The guy you ahhhh" Mikey said laughing

FUCK! Were going to Frankies house. Frankie hates me. He, he. God if fucked up now. Heaven help us.

Sorry, i know its short buy ya know ill write more soon

XOXO


End file.
